Normal stream data processing continuously performs processing, judgment, interpolation, estimation, etc. on continuous data (see Patent Literature 1). However, upon a sudden data increase, latency is increased, and the real-time property desired by the user can no longer be maintained.
On the other hand, in a numerical value calculation field, there is a method of previously preparing a plurality of calculation systems, and by using past calculation results of each calculation system, in a manner such as to satisfy latency and processing accuracy requested by the user, making an automatic selection of a calculation system that is to be used (see Patent Document 2).